


ChangLix's Unresolved Sexual Tension

by YoungBook98_AO3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 555, ??? - Freeform, Bonding, Complicated Relationship???, Happy ending???, Hate to Love, I guess..., I reall don't know what I'm doing with my life ugh, Love/Hate, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance?, Teen Pregnancy???, Teen Romance, Yes Romance, i don't think so..., idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBook98_AO3/pseuds/YoungBook98_AO3
Summary: [NOW PLAYING]〰"STRAIGHT INTERCOURSE"Changbin woke up in his room, his head still kinda hurts from Chan's stupid party last night.A few seconds later, he realized there's something (someone) cuddling him comfortably.When he turned around to see who it is his eyes went dark as night and blood rushed through out his brain. He couldn't even function himself normally as to think why there's a complete stranger unconsciously lying on his sacred bed? And guess what? They're both naked.





	1. Straight Intercourse #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin woke up in his room, his head still kinda hurts from Chan's stupid party last night.  
> A few seconds later, he realized there's something (someone) cuddling him comfortably.  
> When he turned around to see who it is his eyes went dark as night and blood rushed through out his brain. He couldn't even function himself normally as to think why there's a complete stranger unconsciously lying on his sacred bed? And guess what? They're both naked.
> 
> ("The Boy" / "The Other One" or "The Other" / "The Blonde" is no other than Lee Felix :)  
> Enjoy reading y'all!!!)

  
"WHAT THE F-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Changbin shouted at the top of his lungs and at the horrible and scary face (according to Changbin's brain) of the person comfortably sleeping beside him. He almost fell on the floor by jumping too far away (with the blanket to cover himself) from the boy who's sleeping soundly (visibly naked) on the bed. What the hell?

 

 

 _"No. No. No way. It can't be! Right? Oh my geez what is this? There's no way I've done it with someone. It's not just someone tho,"_  he looks at the boy again  _"he's a fucking stranger! And especially, a boy! Shit! This isn't happening to me, No way!!!"_  He mumbles to himself.. he kept walking backwards, slowly, until he bumped himself against the wall.. "OOUCCCHH!!!" He exclaimed from the pain. He can't believe it. He's butt aches so bad he wants to die.  _'No,'_  he said to himself  _'My virginity,'_  he stopped himself. He couldn't believe it  _'It's gone!'_  He almost screamed in anger when the other one move from his position on the bed.

 

 

"W-WHO T-THE HECK A-ARE YY-YOU?!!!" Changbin almost slapped the boy right in the face with a pillow but because of his over the top reaction it made the other one rise violently from the bed, both hands scratching his back, and then his neck, and now he's messing with his hair, his bLOND HAIR, like he's putting a shampoo on it (also, violently and weirdly). His eyes were half closed with furrowing eyebrows like his judging something really hard plus he's kinda pouting like a baby.

 

 

Changbin can feel his heart had stopped beating.  _'Oh no, this can't be.'_  he thought to himself,  _'I WAS BEEN RAPED BY A SPECIAL CHILD!???'_ but sadly, he said that out loud.

 

 

"The heck? What special child are you even talking about?" The boy innocently replied with a sleepy tone while rubbing his left eye. Changbin forgot that he's originally angry for a second. He was shook. The other one's voice is kind of hoarse from sleeping but Changbin didn't really expected it to be THAT DEEP, like really, it doesn't match his face at all.

 

 

"Anyways," the boy looks around the room "why am I here? What am I even doing," And to himself "-wAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHh!! W-WHY AM I N-NAKED?!" The boy yelled at Changbin almost shocked as him. The boy crawled towards Changbin which  made Changbin eyes widen obviously nervous. But the boy only pulled some parts of the blanket (the blanket Changbin is using to cover his naked body) to cover his own waist which made Changbin exposed his bare chest, so in short, they we're both struggling pulling the blanket back and forth to cover they're naked bodies without even mentioning it to their hot banter.

 

 

"Hey I was the one who should be asking that question to you! Why are you naked?!" Changbin asked back. Forcefully pulling the blanket from the other back to him.

 

 

"Well who knows?! I don't even know it myself! What about you why are you naked?!" The boy asked him back, also pulling back the blanket to himself.

 

 

"YEAH WHO KNOWS??? YOU'VE MIGHT PROBABLY DRUGGED ME LAST NIGHT FOR ALL I KNOW!?" Changbin firedback pulling the blanket again from the other. Which made the other's eyes widen not because his body was now visibly exposed but from what Changbin have said.

 

 

"WHA-EXCUSE ME??? DRUGGED YOU!??? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" He shouted back

 

 

"Oh really? Then wHY DOES MY FREAKING ASS HURTS AS HELL,HUH?!" Changbin yelled out. The boy's jaw dropped. He can't believe what's happening, "Care to explain this to me?!" Changbin added. They we're both silent.

 

 

"I'M SORRY!" The boy cut the akward silence between them. Changbin eyes widened, again "I mean, I-I mean, I'm sorry." Said the boy softly, looking down at the blanket.

 

 

"Y-you mean, you mean we really did it? Like, all they way i-in? T-to-together?" Changbin chocked on his own saliva.

 

 

"I'm not sure. I don't,.." the other one paused " I don't really remember what exactly happened last night." The boy said, not looking at Changbin at all.

 

 

"Then why are you saying you're sorry?" Changbin is getting confused and angry and...his butt is still hurting..

 

 

"I just thought 'what if I really did something to you?"

 

 

"But you said you aren't sure!" Changbin is now yelling at the other.

 

 

"But you are now suffering! Right? You said you're butt is horribly numb. So I think maybe I'll just take the responsibility."

 

 

"I didn't said that! Second, you're not even sure because you don't remember anything! And third that's not even the point!"

 

 

"But you don't even remember anything as well!"

 

 

"Whatever just never mind! Forget about this, all of this! Forget about last night!"

 

 

"We just talked about not remembering anything last night."

 

 

"Yes! That's my point! Let's cut the ties right here. Just think that  we never ended up laying together on this bed, naked. And whatever happened last night, whether it's true or not, let's just forget about it. All of it. Deal?"

 

 

"But, I don't want to forget."

 

 

"Are you kidding me? You don't even remember what happened!"

 

 

"Still! What if-"

 

 

"Forget it!"

 

 

"What about your health?"

 

 

"Huh? What do you mean my health?"

 

 

"What if you'll get morning sickness tomorrow?"

 

 

"Wh-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I'M NOT A GIRL FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

 

 

"Earlier you annoyed me so much and yelled at me and acted like you're gonna get pregnant any second but now you just wanna throw me away and forget everything? Just like that?"

 

 

"Well that's the only thing I have in mind to solve this problem. Why? What else do you want us to do? Get married?" It was a pun. But Changbin felt weird saying it. Really weird.

 

 

"I want to take care of you." The blonde said in a serious tone with unreadable expression on his face.

 

 

"Yep. you're out of your damn mind." Changbin confirmed. But then seconds later they heard someone knocking from the door which sends Changbin in to panicked mode.

 

 

"Hey, Changbin? You awake? Are you in there? I heard some thuds and other noises. Are you okay?" It was Chan hyung of course.

 

 

"Changbin." The blonde quitely said. testing the name on his lips. He smiled, but Changbin didn't noticed it at all.

 

 

"Oh no, Chan hyung's going to kill me if he sees me like this!" Changbin mumbles to himself panicking around the room. The blonde's eyes were on him, sitting calmly while hugging a blue plushie (he doesn't even know what) he found on the bed earlier with the scattering pillows and bedsheets.

 

 

"Is he really that scary?" The other one innocently asked like there's nothing actually happening.

 

 

"Oh no, I forgot about you! Put your clothes on, pUT YOUR CLOTHES ON. NOW." Changbin scream whispered. The boy complied by looking for his clothes.

 

 

"But my clothes are not here. It's gone!" The blonde almost shouted, Changbin quickly put a hand on the boy's face to cover his mouth which made the boy giggled loudly.

 

 

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! He'll hear you. What do you mean---"

 

 

"Changbin? Are you talking to someone? Is there somebody else with you in there?"

 

 

"Shit. Here. Wear this. Hurry!" 

 

 

"I'm coming inside, okay? Wait. Did you just locked the door? You know there's no locking of doors in my house right? You know the rules."

 

 

"Oh no. I'm so dead. Wait. Here, climb here." Changbin instructed while opening the window glass.

 

 

"Why am I gonna do that for?" The blonde asked staring at the window 

 

 

"To get the fuck out of my house? What else do you think?" Changbin is now getting really pissed by this boy.

 

 

"This isn't even your house though." The blonde backfired.

 

 

"Ugh, jUST GET THE FUCK OUT ALREADY!" Changbin couldn't help it, he shouted. Yep, he's totally screwed.

 

 

"That's it! I'm gonna go get the keys!" Chan said out side. His foot sounds fading away... that means his already getting for the keys to open the damn door..

 

 

"Shoot, no! Please, please just go away, now!" Changbin held the blonde's shoulders, the boy looked at his side at Changbin's hand on his shoulder.  _'Well, this is kinda weird'_  Changbin thought. The boy is really weird. 

 

 

"I'm staying." He simply answers.

 

 

"Please, listen to me, I beg of you! If he sees me with someone, plus with a 'stranger', I'm sure I'm gonna be absolutely dead."

 

 

"..."

 

 

"And also, probably, you will be too! So please, just go!"

 

 

"Like what I've said earlier, I want to take care of you." The blonde said again. Changbin facepalms.

 

 

"Oh fuck you! I'm perfectly fine, see!?" Changbin leaned close to the blonde's face "see!?" As Changbin was arguing about it the blonde also leaned closer to look closely at him. Changbin frozed, eyes widening in shock. The blonde is now wandering his eyes around Changbin's delicate face from his bangs to his nose to his cheeks to his chin and then he stayed longer enough staring at Changbin's lips.  _'This is getting really weird and I'm not liking this at all'_  Changbin thought. And then lastly he looked straight through Changbin's eyes, which made Changbin looked away because he's feeling akward. But then the boy holds on to the stare by pulling Changbin's face back more closer (they were like inch apart) with his right hand and it made Changbin really shook. He didn’t even noticed this earlier but,  _‘Are those freckles?’_  he thought to himself.  _‘Whoa, that's a lot of freckles he got there, it made him look more....weirder.'_  Shaking his head,  _'by the way back to this bastard himself, what the heck is he trying to do now?'_  They stared at each other like that for too long,….like they're gonna

 

 

"I'm back Changbin! Now prepare your reasons why you locked the door or won't like what I'll do to you." Chan you're a life saver but also a serial killer at the same time.

 

 

"What is he gonna do to you anyway?" the blonde asked in a serious tone.

 

 

"Please." Changbin ignored his question and begged now that he's back to his own senses.

 

 

"I'm sorry,...Changbin." Changbin's stomach turned upside down when he heard his name coming from the blonde's mouth. He doesn't even have a clue why. "But I have already decided, I'm going to take the responsibility." He expected it to be just a one-liner. But no, it's not.

 

 

This is the end. He's going to fuck up his life for the first time in his 20 years of existence. He's going to be dead while living. Literally. All of his hard work at school and at music and everything will just going to end up like this unconsiously with a stranger. Not only a stranger but a boy, A BOY! He doesn't even swing that way! Plus, the boy is crazy as fuck, he really was out of his mind. He's now even whispering things to Changbin like,  _'Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry I'm here I got your back'_  some shit like that. Like holy mother of mosquito this boy is going to be the end of Changbin.

 

 

Violent key noises where clearly heard from the out side. Probably Chan hyung forgot what key is the key to open his room. Instead of panicking and thinking of any stupid ideas to get out of this horrible situation, Changbin just stayed still (even though he's completely freaking  nervous it almost feels like he's gonna get heart attack any second now) and just allowed everything to happen. He quickly glanced at the idiot beside him, who's kinda opposite of himself, looking so calm and chill like he's next to take an order in the counter area. Like, what will Chan hyung would even think about all this when he finally find out? Will he be disgusted? Or maybe laugh at Changbin? Will he understand and comfort him? Or maybe he'll hate him forever. But, Chan hyung is his only family. If he will hate him and throw him away because he didn't took good care of his virginity properly and all that stuff, then it will be the end for him. Changbin shook his head at the stupid thought and closed his eyes tightly as he heard the door swings open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Straight Intercourse #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm finally back folks!!!  
> NOT PROOFREAD... sorry!  
> Thank you for stopping by!!!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Reminder:  
> Chan - oldest  
> Changbin - older  
> Felix & Seungmin - youngest

.  
.  
.  
"How many times do I have to tell yo-" Chan grumbled entering the room. His face couldn't even drawn by any famous artist because he's so angry of Changbin for locking the damn door. But honestly speaking, this is the first time Changbin have done something like this. So this might be the start that will make Chan keep himself awake at night. 

 

As he entered the sacred room of Changbin, he suddenly stopped himself in nearly great horror, like he saw a ghost or something. Changbin on the other hand is standing right in front of his bed with his eyes closed feeling like he's standing on a thin ice, freezing to death. He really wanted to run from all of this embarrassment. He is so scared of what Chan might think of this stupid mess that he made. Well, he didn't even remember if he's really the one who made the mess actually. It could be this hideous creature creepily smiling beside him. Looking at the bastard's face makes him want to kick his ugly ass, if only he could get a chance though. If only Chan's not here, he probably would without even thinking twice.

 

"Chris? No way! Is that you?" The blonde interrupted Changbin's train of thoughts, he opened his eyes turning to the boy beside him 'what did he just said?' he thought to himself and he looked back at the oldest and tilted his head with his confused expression.

 

"Wait,... Felix?" Chan guessed crinkling his nose which made his eyes became smaller like an old man who needs some glasses to see something in clear sight. He was unsure of what have he just blurted out but after a few seconds..

 

"Oh my goodness it's really you!" Both boys said in chorus jumping up and down like some teenage girls and hugged each other while Changbin's jaw dropped on to the floor without them noticing.

 

"What's going on?" Changbin asked robotically.

 

"Long time no see, mate! I missed you!" That was Chan, ignoring Changbin's dramatic confusion. Or he just haven't heard him. Or. Both.

 

"Me too hyung. For like what? Almost ten years?" Felix agreed, smilling so wide it could reach his ears, and then Chan suddenly let him go a little.

 

"Oi mate, you looked so sticky." Chan commented scrunching his nose "What had happened to you?" Chan asked the blonde who is now, for the love of cow, finally have a weird name. Felix.

 

Felix. Felix? Not bad for his deep ass voice. Well except for his face though. It doesn't match pretty well with his face which is really really kind of weird. Changbin thought to himself.

 

"Well I," Felix looked back slightly at Changbin's side, which made the shorter one to glare back at him, obviously and vigorously, in front of Chan, "I kinda, slept here last night" Felix explained with a grin, standing confidently with his chest popping out while Changbin is bursting out to flames inside. 'Chan hyung, please stop asking already! Just stop it already!' Changbin yelled inside his brain a hundred times like a holy mantra hoping that Chan would at least hear him out.

"What? You're here last night?" Chan asked suddenly putting his open palms on his cheeks with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, like he hasn't reacted so surprised earlier. He groped Felix back again while giggling like a kid out of excitement, intrigued by the founded information. Changbin continued glaring at the blonde while the blond kept looking so calm and cool about it. So if Chan was just actually being sarcastic about the whole thing, nobody else would know.

 

"Yep, I was." Felix replied sounding so proud. Changbin snorted. He made a sound like he just stabbed someone with the invisible shit fork on his right hand. "You've invited me remember?" Felix added ignoring Changbin's dumb threat.

 

"Of course I did. For the 8th time actually. But you know, I've never expected you to come here really. I'm so shook."

 

"You mean, from Australia?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow, smirking. Changbin rolled his eyes out.

 

"What? You came all the way here from Australia last night?" Chan's eyes widened even more. Like a ping pong rocket in the trash, Changbin hissed.

 

"Not exactly, I was already here for like a month now." Felix explained. The oldest suddenly broke the contact.

 

"And you didn't even tell me?" Chan clamped his heart dramatically, "friendship over" he mumbled.

 

"We aren't friends, we're cousins." Chan slapped him playfully "But seriously though, I just really wanted to surprise you, that's all." Felix giggled. 'That's all? That's ALL? Then what do you call about what happened last night? Yeah right, because you don't remember!' that's what Changbin wanted to yell out but stopped himself and just pouted. Felix has been glancing at Changbin from time to time without the short man noticing it. But, oh well, Chan noticed it. He even raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth at the two and smirked to himself.

 

"Actually, I'm very much surprised especially now that I see you. You've grown so much." Chan complemented, looking at Felix from head to toe. Which made the youngest blush a bit. "And anyways it really made sense that you're not speaking English anymore." Chan gave Felix the look.

 

"Yep, I'm much more of a Korean now."

 

"Just after a month." 

 

"Hah, just after a month" Felix agreed, scratching his hair, embarrassed.

 

"What a genius, I'm so proud of you son." Chan beamed, fake crying, which made Felix hugged him again like a little kid. "Aww hyung!"

 

"Wait a minute," Changbin faked clearing his throat. Which made Chan whipped his head towards Changbin's direction.

 

"Oh you're here, I suddenly forgot about your existence for a moment." Chan said mockingly. But Changbin only ignored his sarcastic remarks. This isn't time for any arguments with Chan. Not now when Felix is here.

 

"What's going on here? Hyung, why does this guy,..." Changbin perked up, shamelessly pointing at,

 

"Felix" Felix corrected while pointing a finger to himself "My name is Felix" He repeated again, slowly, giving Changbin a strange warm smile on his face but Changbin is not taking any of it, he doesn't even give a slightest damn about it.

 

"...calls you Chris?" Changbin finished, confused of what's going on in front of him.

 

"It's my English name. It's what I use back in Australia." Chan explained with his arms dancing up in the air.

 

"Why haven't you ever mentioned that to me before?" Changbin didn't really know why is he asking that lame question, it's not like it's a big deal for him. He doesn't even care whatever the heck Chan's English name was. It's just that, he got nothing productive things to say. He's brain went empty. Like the last seven cells he had have volunteered to leaked out from his brain. But of course he doesn't want to let Chan know any of that.  
So it's better to come up with something debatable.

 

"You never asked? And of course because we live in Korea, so even if I told you it wouldn't really matter." Chan shrugged which earned furrowing eyebrows from Changbin "Oh I almost forgot. Introductions!" Chan pointed out clapping his hands excitedly like a seal. "Changbin, this is Felix my favorite cousin, who I've ever never seen for a long time." Felix made an innocent hand gestures and mouthed 'hi~' to Changbin like they never have ever met before like for example: sleeping together last night which is still not confirmed because they both also got no clue of whatever the hell really happened last night. So it better be not true. Or else. He's going to combust. "Felix this is Changbin my cute adopted brother" Changbin just gave him a cold stare and looked away.

 

"I told you to stop calling me cute." Changbin grumbled irritatingly, clenching his fist to his side.

 

"Wait up, you're adopted?" Felix asked, confused.

 

"My parents are long dead so," Changbin trailed off but honestly, he just wanted this unwanted conversation to just drop off already it makes him wanna punch somebody. It makes him wanna punch the blonde. His smile looked so fake to Changbin, he couldn't even read his expression whatever the heck he is thinking. Changbin doesn't know if he's just acting it all up or really telling the truth. It really pisses him off.

 

"I'm sorry,..changbin--?" Felix doesn't know how to call him, he wasn't sure of who's older. Thank goodness Chan is on his side to handle these kind of things.

 

"Hyung. Call him hyung Fe, I believe Changbin is older than you." Chan said patting Felix's (Changbin's) tank top while giving Changbin the knowing look which made the younger scrunch his nose.

 

"Oh okay, again, I'm sorry hyung." Felix suddenly bows, apologizing.

 

"Don't be, it's not your fault anyways." Changbin said, looking away. Though they both could tell that he's so pissed right know.

 

"So, what about... let's have some breakfast?" Chan offered directly at Felix who's smile went like Penny Wise. Yes that too, in Changbin's eyes it's really irritating and pretty creepy too.

 

"Sounds good to me!" Felix perked up like he's twelve. Changbin almost dropped a grin because it's actually kinda funny at the same time. But his empty brain just told him that 'No it's not!' so he didn't.

 

"Oh and by the way, Changbin, I still need to hear a valid reason why you locked the door" here we go again, "and please put some clothes on, you looked sweaty and gross, have some respect for our guest here would you?" Chan said putting his arm around Felix shoulder leading him out of the room. The youngest on the other hand kept looking back at the naked Changbin. Seriously, why didn't Changbin realized it earlier? Can someone please just kill him already? He quickly pulled the blanket beside him to cover up his body and started waddling towards his cabinet as he furiously pouts. "Come down the stairs quickly when you're done." Chan added with a strange grin on his face and shut the door behind them.

 

"Okay" Changbin mumbled to himself. Staring into space. What is he going to do now? What if that Felix dude will tell Chan about them sleeping together? 

 

'No! He wouldn't! They haven't done it!' He thought as pull his hair together painfully. Felix has no proof. He himself has no proof either. Changbin suddenly dropped himself on the floor, which reminds him "WHAT THE FHJJKKKAAHH" He's ass is freaking on fire! He sighs deeply as he carefully sat down on the floor. 

 

Was this pain not enough as the proof of what happened? NO. He can't go down there. He just can't pretend and just join with them. What if Chan will notice and he'll ask about it? Of course he'll do whatever he likes! That's what he does all the time! NO. No. He couldn't face them at all. If he stays, if he sees that ugly mother freaking creature's face one more time, he might combust for real. 

 

While composing his thoughts Changbin's eyes drifted at his open window. Birds were chirping and singing happily outside like it's the best day of their lives. For once, he wished he was them. 

 

He stared outside for a long time before finally deciding to stand up and put on some clothes.

 

He needs to get out of here.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

 

"Could you please explain to me why on Earth you're here inside my great mansion? Specifically, my room?" A boy with the red hair growled at Changbin. "Are you a theif now?"

 

"Seungmin I, I don't want to argue with you right now okay? I didn't came here for that."

 

"Of course you didn't. You never do that. You never have ever showed to my house before until this ungodly hour."

 

"It's ten in the morning."

 

"Your point?"

 

"Fine, I don't really know why I'm here to be perfectly honest. I guess I've got no choice, I've got no where else to go." Changbin explained without thinking it through.

 

"What do you mean you've got no where else to go?" Seungmin cornered him with furrowing eyebrows. "Did you..." he paused himself "...commited a crime somewhere?"  
He asked, almost dropping his phone on his left hand.

 

"What? No!" 

 

"Why are you here then? Why me of all people? Not to mention that we're not friends at all." Seungmin stated raising an eyebrow, sipping his cup of tea.

 

He's right. They're not friends and that's a fact he knew since middle school. On a second thought they're rivals slash enemies slash nemesis. They've never even once became teammates because they both hate each other's guts. Changbin doesn't like Seungmin's posture especially his height. While Seungmin doesn't like Changbin's existence in general. But then here they are, making a memorable conversation. 

 

"I just,..." He's getting out of reason to say but he still got to try "...need someone to talk to right now." Which made Seungmin laugh sarcastically.

 

"And do you think that someone you want to talk to is me? Really Changbin. Do want to make me laugh?" Seungmin asked not looking so amused.

 

"I told you I--"

 

"I don't like talking to you, okay? It was so clear between the both of us a long time ago. And I know that you hate me too. So why have you changed your mind so suddenly?" The younger one lashed out. It's not like Changbin likes him now. Nothing has ever changed. He still hate Seungmin from the bottom of his empty brain. But like what he said before,... He's got no where else to go.

 

"Please" Changbin pleaded, with a little bit toppings which made Seungmin choke on his drink. One of his maids rushed through in Seungmin's room and gave him a towel. He raised a pointing finger at Changbin.

 

"Don't you dare try your freaking agyeo with me again you frick, I'm telling you." Seungmin warned him wiping his mouth with the towel.

 

"I'm sorry" Changbin apologized, half-heartedly of course. Seungmin gestured something which made the woman went out leaving them both alone again "Where did she come from? How did she know you were choking?"

 

"They were already outside, bastard. In case you're planning on murdering me." 

 

"I'm not planning on murdering you. That's the last thing on my mind right now."

 

"Still. It's better to be prepared."

 

"Seungmin," Changbin tried again. This guy really does hate him. He's not even looking at him directly in the eye. Well he's not complaining though. He feels the same way as well.

 

"Why me? The last time I checked, you have friends." Changbin went silent after hearing those words. "What? They couldn't be trusted anymore?" For a moment, Changbin was so sure he heard someone groaned, but there was only him and Seungmin in here. Maybe he was just hallucinating.

 

"I-it's not like that. They're just," he sighs "I know they can't handle these kind of stuff." Changbin explained carefully of his choice of words. Seungmin burst out laughing of what he just heard.

 

"And you think I can handle your stuff better than them?" Seungmin asked, half amused. "My gosh Changbin, I can't even handle looking at your stupid face right now!" He said, almost yelling at him "Wow. Just wow." Seungmin was walking away from Changbin when he suddenly turned back "How did you let yourself in to my room again?" This made Changbin wrinkled his nose at the subject changed.

 

"Uhh, by that window?" Changbin replied as he pointed at the only tiny window on Seungmin's room. Seungmin went to look from the small window to Changbin then to the window then back to Changbin again.

 

"Unbelievable." Seungmin exhaled deeply. "I mean only a small dog could fit in there. A Chihuahua maybe?"

 

"Are you mocking me?"

 

"Yes. Changbin. Aren't I, obvious?" Seungmin beamed, smirking evily.

 

"You're lucky I need you." Changbin whispered. But of course, Seungmin have heard it and laughed so hard. Changbin hoped that he would choke again.

 

"Changbin, Changbin, Changbin. Why are you so bold to assume that I will going to help your damned ass?" Changbin abruptly gulped at the sudden statement. "It's your own problem. Deal with it."

 

"You don't understand it's a big probl--"

 

"I don't care! Okay?" Seungmin interrupted with a glare "I don't care whether you killed a stray cat, or a mouse or some innocent child out there I don--"

 

"FINE I ACCIDENTALLY SLEPT WITH SOMEONE!" Changbin shouted with his eyes closed in case Seungmin would react badly of his sudden confession.

"What the--" Seungmin almost cursed, but then someone unstable beat him to it.

 

"FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK CHANGBIN? YOU HAD SEX WITH SOME HOT CHIC OUT THERE AND YOU WERE NOT EVEN BOTHERED TO TELL US ABOUT IT???" screamed a voice somewhere inside the room with them.

 

Changbin whipped his head around the room, startled. He knew who owned that voice. "Jisung?!" He asked around. His heart was beating a little bit faster than before. But how? How did he got here? 

 

"Oh yeah dude, it's me." Jisung replied smirking smugly on the other line.

 

"Where are you? How did y--" Changbin went to his train of thoughts asking whether Jisung and Seungmin became friends without him noticing.

 

"Don't worry, he's on the other line." Seungmin explained, waving his phone in the air flashing a photo of a squirrel and a time duration of...

 

"Wait a minute...you were calling him this whole tim--"

 

"Ever since you've got here. Yes." Seungmin said calmly sitting on the bed side.

 

"But how?"

 

"Oh come on Changbin, don't just assume things to yourself. Jisung is my lab partner this semester. It's not like I'm stealing your best friend in front of you. For me, he's just as useless too." Seungmin explained...

 

"Ya! Seungmin! Watch your mouth!" Jisung grumbled from the other line. Actually, Changbin doesn't care about them being lab partners. What he's worried about was... "So Binnie... What about this chic huh? Was she great? aweeeeee" Jisung innocently teased him. Changbin exhaled, he's definitely red from anger. How couldn't he not be angry, he remembered that blonde dude again that mother freaking ass who's not sure about what had happened.

 

"Stop it Jisung! It's not funny!" He shouted which made the other shut his mouth.

 

"Oh come on man, I'm just teasing."

 

"This is why I don't want you to know about anything because you won't take it seriously!" Changbin yelled.

 

"You hear that Ratatouille? Now friendships over. Remember, I'll call you in a minute, bye." Seungmin said sarcastically.

 

"No! Wait! Don't hang up! Seungmin do--" and that's it. Seungmin end up the call. 

 

"Aww, I bet he's going to cry now. Poor kid." Seungmin stated, pretending to be sad.

 

"He's older than you."

 

"by a week, thanks."

 

"Still."

 

"I don't care, Robin."

 

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Changbin asked glaring at the smiling Seungmin.

 

"Oh, Changbin. You're the one who needs my help, remember? So please, stop attacking me in my own house. Plus, me and Jisung are doing some lab research so of course it's normal that we're communicating."

 

"If you're lab partners then he should be here, don't you think?"

 

"I don't want to." He only said and drink his cup of tea again. "So you've got laid. Congratulations I guess?" Seungmin said, returning the topic. Well, maybe this is how you pick up a lost conversation.

 

"I didn't."

 

"What the guacamoles, you just said you've slept with someone!" Seungmin yelled, completely sick of Changbin's drama.

 

"I did! I mean, I I.." Changbin bit his lower lip. Seriously, what is his goal with this conversation?

 

"You're kidding right?" Seungmin is getting tired of all this shit.

 

"I, Seungmin I I don't, I don't remember." Finally. Changbin said it. Now he's completely red as tomato right now. He's really embarrassing himself in front of his enemy. Wtf.

 

"What?" Seungmin blinked a few times "How do you know you had sex with her if you haven't remember having sex with her?" Seungmin asked. Okay, there's too many sex words in here and Changbin's heart couldn't handle it. Plus he couldn't say that it wasn't a girl. That it was a freaking deep ass voice kid with freckles on his face! Seungmin must not know any of that! No! Changbin can not let that day happen. Never!

 

"I, we, w-we were naked?"

 

"Of course Changbin." Seungmin amusedly agreed by tapping the older one's arm. "You should always be naked when you're having sex. Well, except for... when you're doing it outside slash public area because yo---"

 

"No!" Changbin interrupted. This is getting really worse and worse than he expected it to be. He's now regretting that he came here for Seungmin's help. "I don't know if it really happened okay? But when I woke up earlier this morning, I was completely naked and as well as the person beside me." Changbin explained.

 

"Any other proof?" Seungmin asked. 

 

"M-my body was kinda hurt as well and is still aching badly right now."

 

"Well, that made sense." Seungmin was in his deep thoughts, investigating things like he's having a research in his private laboratory. Forgetting the fact that Changbin is his mortal enemy. "By the way you move your body while we were talking. I saw you wincing a few times. I thought you were just acting it up or it was just your own mannerisms." Seungmin observed. Changbin clenched his fist, 'he saw that? Ah shit I need to be more careful not to mention this guy's a beast' he warned himself. "So anyway, does it mean she was the one who topped you that night?" Seungmin asked which made Changbin choked on his own spit. 

 

"A-are you insane?! I, I said I don't remember didn't I?" Changbin almost shouted, he's face was flushing red. If it was really visible, Seungmin didn't mention it.

 

"Didn't you?" Seungmin teased him.

 

"I DON'T!" Changbin bursted angrily. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT? BECAUSE IF NOT THEN I'M OUT OF HERE" Changbin almost grabbed the door but then he was interrupted by Seungmin's laugh...

 

"Have you seen your face? You were so defensive just now. Why are you so defensive?" Seungmin stands up from his bed as he leaned at the wall beside his tiny window. "If you really don't remember anything then don't be too defensive about my questions. Because you're just going to make it look like you are hiding something here." Seungmin explained. Shit this bastard is damn right again.

Changbin was really hiding something. The fact that he hadn't slept with a girl but with a guy, A GUY, who's also younger than him. But, oh well, there we go! His empty brain on its way: 'Go Changbin! Keep lying. KEEP LYING BITCH!!!'.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao? Lmao.


	3. Straight Intercourse #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's not edited so please do suffer wahahahagyhhjvccf *chokes*

Okay. Telling Seungmin half of the story was the worst idea he ever came up with. He even looked like a dumbass going there in the first place. What was he even thinking? For Seungmin to understand him and help him find the perfect solution? As if that creature would do something for him!

 

"It's been two days." Seungmin sighed as he count his long freaking fingers. "Go back to your own cave now, loser." he added while munching a piece of bread on the dining table. Sitting across him is Changbin. Unconsciously pouting.

 

"Please just give me another few more nights. I promise I'll behave. I can't go back there just yet." He said, kinda choking. Actually, it's a miracle that he was able to stay in Seungmin's house for almost two days in a row. He even wondered why Seungmin let him stay. Maybe he's curious? Maybe. Changbin should expected it in the first place. Seungmin must be starting his investigation yesterday. All he could do now is to be careful. Really careful.

 

"Seriously, what's your problem with going home anyway?" Seungmin asked. "I assume you can't go back because the girl you hooked up with might be still there?" Blood rushed out of Changbin's brain from hearing those words. He suddenly stood up violently smashing his right hand on the table. "I told you I didn't agree with that whole," Changbin grumbles, hands gesturing up in the air "..nasty things! It was all pure accident!" He breathlessly finished as Seungmin's head tilted to the side with furrowing eyebrows looking at Changbin, reading his sudden outburst.

 

"Sorry." Changbin whispered, seating back on his chair scratching his head a little bit embarrassed.

 

"You know what, I'm really trying to understand your situation in here while at the same time..." Seungmin paused himself, noticing Changbin's reddening face "... you're obviously lying to me." He giggled sarcastically, before he drank a glass of iced tea. "It's pretty funny actually." He said shooting a mischievous smile. 

 

Okay so this bastard's senses are so powerful. Changbin really needs to be careful around him especially that he chose him to get some help. But maybe, just maybe, he could still retreat. Right?

 

Changbin almost argued with the said issue when the door bell suddenly interrupted him. He pouted out of reflex as he whipped his head through the dining area to the front door. One of Seungmin's maids rushed to the main door from out of no where. Changbin raised an eyebrow.

 

"You're having a visitor today?"

 

"I guess?"

 

"Wait, did you finally invited Jisung to come over?"

 

"I told you, I would never." 

 

"Then who's--" 

 

"Seungminie~~" Changbin stopped himself from the familiarity of the voice. He forced himself not to look back. No. He thought. It can't be.

 

"Hey, Chan hyung. How are you?" Seungmin peaked past Changbin, calmly greeting the oldest who entered his fortress.

 

"A bit sad because I haven't seen you on my party last time." Chan whined as he sat on the empty chair beside Changbin. While the other's face couldn't be painted because of disappointment.

 

"Why did you invite him here?!" Changbin screamed in a whisper tone, glaring towards the unbothered Seungmin.

 

"Oh he didn't." Chan heard him, smiling brightly. "It was actually Jisung who texted me." Changbin clenched his fist tightly promising himself to kill Jisung first thing he'll see him next time. "He said, 'Hey Chan hyung are you looking for Binnie hyung since two days ago?'" Chan explained, hilariously impersonates Jisung's mannerisms "And then I said, 'Uuuuh, no? Why? Where was he?' and then he said, 'he's at Seungmin's place' and then I asked him 'Why would he be there?' I mean, I know you guys know each other for so long but I never thought you guys were actually best friends!" Chan exclaimed as he proudly gestures at the two. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows even further in confusion, while Seungmin raised an eyebrow in disgust.

 

"Why are you even here hyung?" Changbin asked directly, not giving his brother an eye contact. Chan deeply sighs as he nodded.

 

"Jisung said that you have a big problem and that he said he can't tell it to anyone even to me or else you will kill him." Everybody went silent. Nope. He has already decided. He'll kill Jisung. "What is it Binnie?" Chan asked "Was it the reason why you sneaked out that day? You know you can always rely on me right? I'm your brother." 'You mean fake brother, Changbin thought. But Changbin controlled his anger and went silent. "Binnie." Chan tried again, shaking his lil bro softly.

 

Changbin knows it all. He trust everything in him since he was little. He trust his brother more than anyone else in the world. But. But whatever connection he had with that kid was just... Wait. The kid! Changbin suddenly whipped his head looking straight through his brother's eyes for the first time which made Chan startle a bit.

 

"Where is Fe---I mean, your cousin?"

 

"Oh, you mean Felix?" Chan gave him that knowing look. Just like the last time. But Changbin never payed attention to it until this very day. He's got no time for that. "He's outside." Chan said while he gestures at the main door. 

 

"You have brought someone with you?" Chan nodded at Seungmin who's eyes were full of questions and curiosity "Then why didn't you let him in?" Seungmin added as he nodded at his other maid to let Felix inside his house. 

 

"No way!" Changbin shouted without even thinking. The other two was startled and so is Changbin at his sudden outburst. "I mean, I, he's, I, just..." Changbin can't look at their faces in embarrassment. He's out of words to say. Now what?

 

Before he could literally just die in embarrassment, footsteps were heard coming towards them.

 

"Oh, so you're Felix?" Seungmin asked, eyes widened with interest.

 

"Uh, yes. I'm pretty sure it's me." The blonde answered. He can only see Changbin's back view but Changbin could still feel the blonde's eyes on him. Eating him up. The hair on his skin standing by just hearing the blonde's deep voice. He thought Seungmin would just sit there and snob the kid like he usually does to everyone but Changbin couldn't believe what just happened next. Seungmin rosed up from his position and went past Changbin and Chan. He frowned at the bastard's sudden attitude.

 

"Wow, was that your real voice?" Seungmin asked, amazed. 

 

"Yeah," Felix answered.

 

"Really? It's sounds so great on you!" Seungmin complements. Changbin slowly turned around as the two shook their hands. Changbin raised an eyebrow. He assumed Seungmin was just pretending to be attached. What's new? He does that all the time when he's plotting things. He's pure evil. Changbin thought rolling his eyes.

 

"Thank you, thank you." Felix laughed, looking so flustered and shy at Seungmin's affection.

 

"I'm Seungmin by the way and I mean It's true though about how great your voice sounds,..." Seungmin said. What a flirt, Changbin thought eating his piece of bread violently. "...am I right Changbinnie?" Seungmin added as he looked back towards Changbin with his mischievous smile. Changbin looks back at him with a blank face as always but then deep within him he feel his heart stopped beating. Did Seungmin sensed it? Did he already caught him red handed? Did he...

 

"Anyways, would you guys like some of my best desserts?" Seungmin asked, obviously changing the subject which made Changbin scowl at him but the latter was just ignoring him completely.

 

"Oh I'd love to!" Chan almost screamed like a kid. "I remember some of your recipes but that was decades ago so yeah~~"

 

"Me too!" Felix chimed in, his smile was so wide as he raised both hands reaching Seungmin's shoulders. Changbin snorted.

 

"Wait what?" Chan asked in confusion.

 

"What." Felix looked back at him, also confused. Seungmin burst out laughing, which made the two confused Aussie look back at him in sync. Changbin scoffed at them. What a dumb and dumber, he thought.

 

"You already tried his recipes too? But how?" Chan asked looking so betrayed.

 

"What are you even talking about hyung! I was just saying that I want to try his recipes too! I've never tried it before that's why I'm over excited!" Felix exclaimed.

 

"That's good!" Seungmin chimed in with googly eyes which scares Changbin at most because A. It could be that Seungmin is just pretending to lure him and or investigate or B. He is just naturally showing off his thrue form towards someone he really likes and seriously it would be the worst thing that will ever happen for Changbin to see. He didn't asked for this! He just wanted to escape that's all he wants. Nothing more!

 

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

 

If someone would have asked Changbin if he's avoiding Felix he would definitely say 'HELL NO'. But then here he is, trying his very best to ignore the younger ones perfect existence, well, perfectly. He could feel the younger one's stare on him and it irritates him so much. It's like a bug on his skin sending shivers to his spine.

 

"You're done already?" Chan asked Changbin as the shorter one were on his way to the kitchen sink.

 

"Yep." He said without even bothering to look up.

 

"Are you really done eating or you're just insulting my master piece?" Seungmin asked worriedly. That face. Wow, someone just give this bastard some award for best actor of being a great pretender, Changbin thought glaring towards him.

 

"No it was good. I just, I'm not in the mood so." He shoots at him as he went straight through the back door to the kitchen. As he was putting his utensils down on the sink he stopped himself from moving and just stayed there still, staring into space.

 

Now that that kid is here, there is no way, as in no way, he could back out now. He could just play it cool like what Felix is doing. Act like, they didn't know each other because they don't really know anything about each other to begin with. Plus, Chan nor Seungmin knows anything about the whole truth. So it means that he's still safe. Right? Okay fine, maybe Seungmin knows. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe Changbin was just hallucinating and over reacting with these things. But. If Seungmin didn't know, then maybe he, somewhat, only sense some things and if Changbin's theory was true, hopefully, then maybe he could still have a chance to stop Seungmin from being curious about the whole subject. Whatever subject it is. He only needs Seungmin's place to escape himself from the mess and be far far away from that blond kid anyways. That is all he need. Space and Freedom. Away from the kid. Away from that stupid mess. 

 

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your inner battle but I've noticed you spacing out a lot since I've got here earlier. Could it be that....it's my fault?" Said a familiar voice coming from the back of his head. A deep one. Which made Changbin frown in confusion. "Hey, I'm not your inner thoughts. I'm real, I'm right behind you." He added from the back side snapping Changbin out from his thoughts. Changbin's eyes widened in horror as he suddenly realized who it might be and slowly turns around changing his features by wearing his famous blank expression.

 

And then there he is, the blonde kid he was trying to ignore slash avoid slash forget all this past two days. Changbin doesn't really know why he feels uneasy and weird towards him. He believes it is because of what had happened between them that night, it's because he couldn't remember a single thing that happened, it's because he didn't know if it really happened or if it's the other way around. Actually, he doesn't want to know at all. He might die if he does. He just can't stand being near this kid anymore because of that. Because he isn't like 'that'.

 

Changbin's thoughts were corrupted again when Felix made the first move by making a step closer towards him. Changbin's eyes was so blank as a mannequin, but emotionally? He is having a mental breakdown inside. As the younger goes on, Changbin's hand gripped on the edge of the sink while he holds out his other hand on Felix chest to stop him from coming even more closer. Oh come on, they were almost like a chair apart from each other!

 

"What do you want?" Changbin asked in monotone. Felix innocently stared at him for a second and then he looked down at the older's right palm which is warmly attached on his chest. Changbin followed Felix gaze on to his chest then they stared back to each other again.

 

Changbin was almost into breaking his neck as he tilted in confusion while Felix face went from innocent puppy face to smirking perverted face as he turned his gaze back down again to the subject then back at Changbin and then he gave his brightest smile and shamelessly winked at the older. And that's when Changbin realized what was the idiot was talking about, he gasp looking back down at his hand then imidiately pull off his hand back to it's rightful place.

 

"YOU PERVBNJM---" he almost shouted at the top of his liver but then Felix was even faster.

 

"Shhhh" Felix has his hand wrapped on Changbin's mouth. "Hey keep your voice down, they'll hear you!" 

 

"Hmmnp!!!" Changbin was struggling in his position. His arms were on Felix's chest, again, pushing him away of course. But it was still no use, the kid was unexpectedly stronger than he looks. Not to mention Felix's other hand is gripping around Changbin's small waist that makes him more closer to the younger and hard to get away.

 

"Hyung I was just kidding! No need to be so serious!" Felix giggled between words. Which made Changbin back away a bit, even though he can't literally move, as he raised an eyebrow. "Okay I'm gonna let you go now. Just please don't shout. They might get the wrong idea." And then he slowly pull off his hand away. Almost. Because Changbin started to shout again.

 

"YOUHKKLJ--" Felix put his hand back up again in panic. This time, Changbin is wildin' he kept shaking violently to get away. Felix is now struggling to hold him down. So he did what he has to do to stop the shorter. Felix lean on Changbin's ear looking like he was hugging him.

 

"If you keep shouting and moving around, I'm not going to hesitate to kiss you right here!" Felix scream-whispered. And from that moment Changbin stopped moving. Abruptly. With wide eyes. He was internally screaming for 'help'.

 

"Okay fine, I won't. But if you try to scream again, I definitely will." Felix warned, Changbin nodded aggressively in response. As the younger one was letting his hand fall from other's mouth, Changbin almost immediately ran away. Not until Felix caught his wrist. "Wait!"

 

Changbin stopped on his tracks not looking at the younger's direction.

 

"I want to talk to you." Felix said. Changbin was not responding, his vision was on the floor. "I want to talk to you about what happened that night. I want to make things clear and settle things between us." Still, no response from the older one. Changbin feels like he was on a cliff, falling. He was battling why Felix is worked up with all these? They're not even....you know.....in a relationship for fucks sake! How many times does he have to say that he isn't like 'that'? That he doesn't swing that way? That it was all just a big mistake! 

 

"I mean, not now If you're still not ready to talk about it. I'm okay with it. But just remember that I won't stop no matter how many times you will ignore and avoid me. I just, I really,.. I will never give up on you. I will patiently wait. I promise." 

 

Changbin would say this is getting really weird but... He could really feel the other squeezing his hand softly. Like he's really being honest of whatever the heck he is saying. Okay now his chest is feeling funny and he doesn't really know why. He's tired maybe?

 

Actually, Changbin could talk to him properly without even over panicking now. He could grab this as an opportunity to confront him. He could take this as a chance to make things right. To stop the kid if that's what he really wants to happen. The kid's not so bad himself either. Like who knows? Maybe they could probably end up as being friends! But.... Because he's a total of an idiot, he never think twice as he pull his hand off of Felix grasp and walked out of the kitchen without even saying a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;P


End file.
